


Choosing Hope

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comrades dlc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: With the influx of refugees arriving in Lestallum, and a new arrival asking for the Marshal, Cor begins to wonder about the fate of his beloved.





	Choosing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> (Another upload from my tumblr)  
> Here's another Corqi ficlet for everyone ^_^  
> After playing the Comrades DLC, I was hoping there would've been some sort of hint about what happened to our precious, salty Niff General.  
> But, alas, there wasn't. So I made this to compensate for that :)
> 
> As with all my work, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of some mistakes.
> 
> \---

“Cor, you’re back.”

Hearing the familiar voice of the youngest Amicitia child, the Marshal offered her a small smile, seeing the girl continuing to be her upbeat and chipper self.

“Everything alright?” He asked, wondering if she needed anything.

“Everything’s fine, much of the same really.” Iris clasped her hands behind her back. “Someone asked for you, though. Seems he came in with the last bunch of refugees. Said he needed to see you as a  _‘matter of urgency’_.”

It wasn’t uncommon for people to want to see the Marshal, especially since the remaining survivors of Eos seemed to look to him as their most senior leader-figure, the Glaives included in that. Given the circumstances, Cor felt as if he’d had no choice but to take on that role. But, for Noctis’ sake, and the sake of what was left of the world, he gladly stepped up.

“A matter of urgency?” He questioned, eyes narrowing a little in thought. “Did you get his name?”

“I—no. Sorry. I didn’t think to ask…” Rubbing the back of her neck, Iris bowed her head slightly in apology. “He should be just outside the Leville. He told me to ask you to meet him there when you got back.”

With a nod of his head, Cor thanked the Amicitia girl, letting her return to her duties. In the short walk to his destination, the Marshal considered a number of people that could’ve been actively seeking him out. There were many people - too many - that he’d lost contact with, dating back from Insomnia’s fall all the way to the present day. It was anyone’s guess who this mystery man could’ve been; be it a Glaive, a member of the Crownsguard, an Insomnian citizen, an enemy…or perhaps even someone very dear to him.  
Shaking a creeping thought from his head, Cor vowed not to get his hopes up. There was no point. He’d learned it was better to forget everything he’d once had, for the likelihood of things going back to how they once were was…

Focusing back on reality, the groups of refugees milling around the Leville paid little mind to Cor, too busy reuniting with family and friends, and tending to wounds gathered along the way to the Lestallum. They were lucky to have made it there in one piece, after all.   
Not immediately recognising anyone from the thin crowd, all Cor could do was wait around until he was approached by the person that’d asked for him.

A small flicker of hope ignited inside him all of a sudden, quickly realising that most of the new refugees seemed to be from Niflheim, taking note of some Imperial officials he recognised the clothing of. That tell-tale mix of red and white was definitely of Niff origin, he thought.  
If Imperials were managing to finally arrive in Lestallum, then…maybe there was still a chance that—

“Cor?”

A voice he thought he’d never hear again spoke from behind. Unsure if he’d imagined it, wondering if his mind was conjuring what he hoped to hear— what he hoped to see again, he was left almost unable to move, not wanting to turn around and find disappointment. If the gods proved cruel and it were all just a dream, a figment of his imagination, then perhaps he deserved such torment.

“…Loqi.”

Seeing the Niff with his own two eyes, alive and breathing, bordered surreal. The Marshal didn’t think he’d see the blond General ever again, not since Noctis’ disappearance.   
But it was him. He was standing there before him. Alive, albeit looking a little roughed up and sleep deprived, but still very much real.

Caring not for who saw, his body moving of its own accord, he took Loqi’s face between his hands, leaning down to close the gap between them. Kissing him, long and deep, for the first time in months, was like kissing him for the first time all over again.

Pulling away, reluctantly, not a word was shared among them, almost too afraid to break the aura of fortune that’d been bestowed upon them.  
There was a lot that was needed to be said, yet Cor didn’t need Loqi say anything in that moment. For everything - every thought, every feeling - was written on his very face, mirrored in his eyes that bore into his own with the same swell of emotions.

It left the Marshal considering that perhaps abandoning all hope hadn’t been the answer, but  _choosing_  hope was.   
For hope had brought Loqi back to him.


End file.
